Forever Makes Me Cry
by The Tainted Wings
Summary: Both Yuki and Kyo fell for Tohru when they met her. But for a long time, they were both too shy to admit their feelings. When Yuki finally does, it makes things harder for Kyo, who still loves Tohru. Does he care more about Tohru's happiness, or his own?
1. The Miracle of What?

Disclaimer: Dammit, I don't own Fruits Basket, no matter how much I frickin' want to. Though on another note, I do love Takaya-sensei for creating this series.

Chapter 1: **The Miracle of What?**

--------------------------

Yuki woke up to a knock on his door.

"Umm…Sohma-kun?" The voice came through the door.

It was Tohru Honda, the girl who lived in his cousin's Shigure Sohma's house, along with Kyo Sohma and Yuki Sohma himself.

"I'm coming Honda-san." Yuki told her sleepily. He had never been much of a morning person.

"Oh, alright." Tohru said through the door. "Breakfast is ready, I just thought I'd let you know." She informed him, and then went downstairs again.

Yuki yawned and got out of bed, still half asleep. It was obvious he **really** wasn't a morning person. He opened his door and went downstairs slowly, sitting at the table. Tohru wasn't in the room, most likely in the kitchen, Shigure was reading the morning newspaper, not focused on any of the others, and Kyo was eating and staring off into the distance. When he saw Yuki though, Kyo couldn't resist making a comment.

"How long can ya sleep for ya damn rat?" Kyo, the cat, asked Yuki angrily, though he didn't sound very into it.

Yuki stared at the orange-haired boy. "I don't know you stupid cat. Sorry for not being a morning person." He snapped back, disdain dripping from every word.

Kyo snorted and went back to eating, once more staring off into the distance. Half his food was ending up on the table instead of Kyo's mouth. Not that he noticed, of course.

Yuki gave him a strange look, but didn't even bother to ask.

Shigure looked between the two. "So…lively." He said with a teasing note in his voice before going back to reading morning newspaper.

Yuki ignored him, instead focusing his attention on Tohru as she entered the room. She sat down at the table and greeted them all with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I just had to put something away." The young girl explained.

Yuki couldn't help but smile back. "It's fine Honda-san."

Tohru's smile widened. "So how is the food?" She asked them. Having eaten while preparing breakfast, Tohru simply watched the boys.

Shigure looked up from his newspaper. "It's wonderful, as always Tohru-kun. Your cooking is delightful." He told her, and then went back to reading.

Kyo shrugged. "Yeah, s'alright." He said slowly, still staring off into space.

Tohru seemed oblivious to the fact that Shigure hadn't actually touched his food yet and Kyo was too distracted to actually know what he was eating.

Yuki nodded his head, beginning to eat. "Yes Honda-san. It's delicious." He was quick to tell Tohru.

Tohru seemed bouncier than she usually was in the morning, or even, any time of day really. She clapped her hands together with excitement, laughter in her eyes. "Oh I'm so glad!" She exclaimed.

Abruptly Kyo stood up, having finished eating. "I'm gonna go get ready for school." He mumbled. Without waiting for a reply, he stumbled upstairs, going to his room and shutting his door.

Tohru blinked in confusion. "Is…something wrong with Kyo-kun?" She asked worriedly.

Yuki shook his head. "I'm not sure Honda-san." He said, honestly trying to sound concerned for Tohru's sake, even though Yuki really couldn't care less and he didn't actually succeed in sounding concerned. He noticed that Tohru's face fell slightly, even though she didn't say anything else on the subject, and Yuki cursed himself silently.

Shigure folded the newspaper in half and set it down next to him. "Didn't either of you notice? It's raining outside. I'd guess Kitty-kun isn't feeling very well." The dog of the zodiac remarked, now finally starting to eat. Kitty-kun was both Ayame's and Shigure's nickname for Kyo. The fiery tempered teen hated it, but the others had come to know that Kitty-kun only referred to Kyo.

Tohru looked shocked, so shocked that she forgot to tell Shigure that Kyo didn't like that nickname. "I can't believe I didn't realize--! Now I'm going to have to apologize to him!" She scolded herself.

Shigure looked surprised. "You should relax a bit Tohru-kun. I'm sure Kitty-kun will be fine. You don't need to apologize." He told her gently, but Tohru shook her head furiously.

"N-No, I have to! I feel bad for not noticing how sick Kyo-kun was feeling!" She explained frantically.

Yuki looked at Tohru calmly. "While it's kind of you to think of the stupid ca- I mean…Kyo's feelings Honda-san, perhaps it would be best if you wait to tell him you're sorry, seeing as how now wouldn't do much good." He told her evenly.

Tohru stopped panicking a bit and nodded slightly. "O-Ok Sohma-kun." She said, making Yuki smile again.

Yuki then stood up, walking away from the table. "I should get ready for school too." He stated, telling them over his shoulder and then going to his room.

Tohru watched him go, a small smile on her face.

Shigure smirked slightly. "Ah…the miracle of hormones." He said in his sing song voice.

Tohru jerked out of her revere. "The miracle of what?" She asked him curiously.

Shigure chuckled. Trust the innocent flower of his home not to know what he was talking about. On second thought, maybe that was for the best. Yuki and Kyo would kill him if he had "tainted her mind."

"Oh it was nothing Tohru-kun. You should just get ready for school. You don't want to be late. Today I'll take care of the dishes." The older man told her firmly.

Tohru looked like she was about to protest, but Shigure shook his head. "Upstairs you go." He said, now sounding very resolute and fatherly, which was very unlike his usual state of mind- the five-year-old pervert.

Finally Tohru gave in and nodded. "If you say so Shigure-san…" She whispered.

"I do." Was the firm reply he gave Tohru.

Tohru nodded again and got up from the table, going upstairs to her room.

As soon as Tohru was out of earshot, Shigure stared at the dishes. "Oh wait…No I don't wanna do the dishes…" He complained, now sounding very pouty.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

Tohru dressed in her school uniform quickly, putting her school books in her bag. She opened the door to her room and began walking down the stairs. She had made it down two steps when a voice stopped her. She turned around, stopping in her tracks as she saw Yuki. He too was dressed in his school uniform, his book bag across his shoulders. Tohru realized that it was a rare occurrence when he did have it, but the thought was gone fairly quickly.

"Are you okay Sohma-kun?" Tohru asked the boy.

Yuki nodded and made the motion for Tohru to come toward him. Tohru did so, and Yuki exhaled quietly.

_I have to tell her now. Now, before I lose my nerve. _The one cursed by the rat thought to himself.

"Honda-san…may I trouble you for a moment?" He asked her.

Tohru nodded eagerly. "Yes of course Sohma-kun! But you're not troubling me, don't worry." She assured him.

Yuki smiled at her. "That's good to know." He said to her.

Tohru looked at Yuki expectantly, and he found himself wondering where to start.

--------------------------

Author Notes: Thanks for reading, if you are. It's my first fanfic, so I was kinda anxious about it. You can call me Kyo…Because that's just what I go by. If you wanna know what the hell the plot is, go read the damn summary. I know it doesn't give you a lot of info…But hey I don't feel like saying much more about it, tough luck. Anyways, this story was inspired by some of my friends. I appreciate them a lot. Y'know, you don't have to review if you don't want. I don't like begging people to review to make me feel better about this dumb story. I'd keep writing it anyways. I mean, you can review if ya want, but I won't force ya, aren't I nice? –coughyeahrightcough- The main reason I'd ever want you to review is to fix spelling and grammar issues, since I'm really meticulous about them. Well really I hate it when people read what I write so don't ask what the hell made my brain rot and post this for the world to see. My updates will come…probably once a day or quicker if I'm bored. Like now…I might just post the second chapter right after this, maybe. If you actually like this story and want updates faster or something, just tell me, I don't care. Sorry if I don't update every day, though hopefully I'll be able to…Unless I'm taken by that terrible thing which we call writer's block. Either way, notes for next chapter will be shorter, I promise. At least I gotta write more pertaining to the story then me ranting, right?


	2. Well I'd do anything for you Tohru

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fruits Basket…I'm planning on making a trip to Japan and buying it from Takaya-sensei…I kid, I kid…

Chapter 2: **Well I'd do anything for you Tohru-kun**

--------------------------

Tohru looked at Yuki expectantly, and he found himself wondering where to start.

Suddenly, it was as if the boy who always knew the right thing to say was tongue-tied. Everything was becoming harder than he had hoped it would be.

Tohru blinked. "Is everything okay Sohma-kun?" She asked him in concern.

Yuki simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak at that moment.

Tohru stood there, wondering exactly what Yuki wanted to talk to her about. Had she done something wrong? Was he angry at her? At these thoughts Tohru became worried, freaking out over nothing. "Oh Sohma-kun I am so sorry!" She burst out.

Yuki stared at her in confusion. "What…?" He asked, though his voice trailed off. It was clear Tohru wasn't done panicking.

The girl clutched her bag to her chest, staring down at the ground. "If I did or said anything to offend you, please tell me!" She begged him.

Yuki was so shocked by this, the only thing he could do was keep staring at her. "No Honda-san, that's not it." He told her softly.

Tohru looked up at him, hope shining in her eyes. "Are you sure?" She asked.

Yuki nodded, and Tohru sighed in relief. "I'm so happy to hear that." She said, smiling once more.

Yuki nodded again, the nerve he had been losing was quickly coming back to him.

"Honda-san…I have something…to tell you." He told the girl, who simply waited for him to continue. Encouraged by this, Yuki went on.

"Well…Honda-san…I…I…love you." He finally said, blushing furiously.

Tohru's eyes widened in shock and Yuki looked away, not sure if that was a good reaction or not.

Tohru said something inaudible, and Yuki looked back at her. She was looking at the ground again, her cheeks flushed. She glanced up at Yuki again, and he could see several tears in her eyes.

Yuki was worried, but he let Tohru continue speaking.

"Sohma-kun…I…love you too!" Tohru said happily, though she began to blush too.

Yuki blinked in shock and wiped away a few of Tohru's tears. Not tears of sadness, he realized, but tears of happiness.

"You…do?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Tohru nodded slightly. "I…always have." She murmured. "I was just…afraid of what you would say…if I ever…told you." She confessed.

On a whim, Yuki leaned down and kissed the girl without warning. Tohru was shocked for a moment, but then she kissed back, her eyes closing. When they broke apart, both teens were a bright shade of red. Shyly Yuki offered Tohru his hand, which she took, and together the two made their way downstairs.

What they didn't know was that someone had been watching them from behind the corner. Kyo came out from his hiding place, standing at the foot of the stairs. His mind was blank, still in shock. It was…Tohru and the rat? It didn't seem possible. What did she even see in him? But still…Kyo wasn't deaf. He had heard what Tohru said. She loved Yuki. It hurt a lot, more than the others would possible know.

Kyo's chest felt constrained, and he seemed to be having trouble breathing. Was this what they called being heartbroken? Kyo wasn't sure. All he could wonder about was what would have happened if he had been able to tell Tohru he loved her before Yuki had.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

Tohru and Yuki arrived downstairs, still holding hands. Upon seeing Shigure though, they let go.

Shigure, of course, caught it instantly, but decided to let it slide for once. He could always blackmail them about it later.

Tohru stared at the table in shock. It was sparkling clean, literally. It seemed Shigure had done more than just cleaned the dishes, he had cleaned the whole table in the process. The food that Kyo had spilled was gone, along with any stains that Tohru had never been able to get out.

"Oh wow Shigure-san!" Tohru exclaimed. "Thank you, so much!"

Shigure smiled. "Well I'd do anything for you Tohru-kun." He said with a small wink.

Yuki glared at Shigure, who pretended not to notice.

While Tohru continued to thank Shigure, Yuki walked to the front door. He slid it open, walking outside. It seemed the rain had stopped, which was bad news for him. It meant Kyo would have his energy back on the way to school. Meaning Kyo was sure to pick another fight with Yuki. Oh well, you won some you lost some.

The boy began to go back inside the house, but a sparkle in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned to look, staring in surprise. Hidden rather poorly behind a bush…were the morning dishes.

Yuki sighed, shaking his head and looking disappointed. It had seemed unlikely that Shigure would "do anything for Tohru" anyways. Still, Yuki thought it would be best if the girl wasn't told about it. She might be crushed, or think she had to pick up Shigure's mess, which she didn't. But Yuki knew Tohru would try to anyways.

With another sigh, Yuki walked toward the dishes that were trying their best to remain hidden behind the bush. He stared at the dishes for another minute, and then closed his eyes.

Soon, what seemed to be an endless supply of rats began to scurry toward Yuki. He opened his eyes and looked at all of them, talking to them silently. The rats watched him intently, then nodded their heads and began to work together, picking up various dishes and moving them around. Yuki watched them with a small smile on his face. Yes, being able to communicate with rats had some advantages.

The rats continued to nudge the pile of dishes, until eventually the pile was even and no longer visible unless you walked straight over to the bush and looked over it.

Yuki smiled slightly in relief. Now all that was left to do was kill Shigure later.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

He walked back inside the house, sliding the door shut behind him. He went back to the kitchen, where Tohru was still thanking Shigure, to no one's surprise. Kyo was just now arriving downstairs, looking much better than he had at breakfast.

As Kyo walked past Tohru, his eyes lingered on her, and his gaze softened. Quickly though, the orange-haired boy looked away, knowing Tohru was now out of reach.

However, Yuki noticed the look Kyo gave Tohru, and his eyes narrowed slightly. So, the cat was in love with Tohru too. Admittedly, he had had suspicions, but now it was confirmed. Too bad for the cat it was too late.

At this thought Yuki couldn't help but smirk slightly, but at the same time he felt he had to feel sorry for Kyo. The cat, who was never allowed to love, may have been able to have a chance with this girl who was so kind to everyone. But now Kyo's chance had been lost. It had been taken away by Yuki.

It was yet another thing to blame the rat for.

Kyo then spotted Yuki standing there, but instead of throwing out an insult or going in for an attack like usual, the hot-tempered boy just stood there, surprising the more calm-mannered one.

Tohru finally finished thanking Shigure, who looked like he was ready to die of laughter any second. Hopefully he would, it would do them all a favor.

The novelist didn't die though, and so as Tohru bowed and stepped away Kyo and Yuki both stepped forward, each grabbing Shigure by an arm.

Shigure looked surprise. "What…" He trailed off as Yuki and Kyo both began to drag Shigure away from the table. He gave Tohru a pleading look, but the flower of his home was too surprised to move.

Yuki and Kyo glared at each other, but they were too focused on trying to shut Shigure up to argue about having the same idea at that moment. Kyo opened the door to Shigure's office and both teens threw him in, and then slammed the door shut on him, locking it from the outside.

Shigure pounded on the door. "Yuki-kun, Kyo-chan, don't leave me in here! I'll starve to death!" He moaned.

Yuki ignored him and kept walking away, but Kyo turned back to glare at the door.

"Good ya damn pervert! Then you can't write any more sick stories! The world will be a better place!" He shouted and then stormed outside, his book bag on his shoulders.

Yuki and Kyo both glared at each other again as they began to walk to school. Their anger was not yet spent, and so a thin line was all that stopped the boys from fighting. They were so intent on staring at each other, though, that they didn't realize that they had forgotten Tohru.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

Tohru stood there, still in shock over what Yuki and Kyo had done. She went down the hallway slowly, wondering where the two had put Shigure. She jumped as Shigure started banging on his office door again.

"Is anyone still there? Please, I don't want to die!" He cried.

Tohru blinked. "Is that you Shigure-san?" She asked cautiously.

A sigh of relief could be heard through the door. "Oh Tohru-kun, you're my heroine! Could you unlock the door, please?" He asked her sweetly.

Tohru nodded. "O-Of course Shigure-san." She told him, approaching the door and unlocking it.

The door swung open and Shigure fell down, hitting the ground. It was clear he had been leaning against the door with his full weight against it. Once the door opened, that support had vanished.

Shigure looked up at Tohru from the ground, smiling sheepishly. "Thank you so much Tohru-kun!" He exclaimed, getting to his feet.

Tohru smiled. "You're welcome Shigure-san." She said warmly.

Shigure looked at the clock. "Uh, Tohru-kun, shouldn't you get going to school?" He asked her curiously.

Tohru froze for a second, then started waving her arms around and panicking. "Oh no I forgot about school! I'm going to be late!" She flailed about, alarm in her eyes.

Shigure chuckled softly. "Not if you leave now Tohru-kun. Have a good day at school, and tell Yuki and Kyo that I'll miss them until they come back, ok?" He inquired.

Tohru paused to stop freaking out. "Oh, yes, right." She said, walking back down the hall, her book bag in her hands. "Goodbye Shigure-san." She called over her shoulder, heading out the door.

Shigure nodded and went back into his office. He sat down in his chair, beginning to plot his revenge on Kyo and Yuki for locking him up.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

Tohru took off at a run once outside, catching up with Kyo and Yuki easily since both were still staring each other down, meaning they were walking much slower then usual.

"Hello!" The optimistic girl said to them cheerfully.

Yuki and Kyo turned to look at her in surprise. Both really hadn't noticed that Tohru had not been walking with them.

"Hey?" Kyo said in confusion, making Tohru smile.

Tohru walked past them both, and then grabbed both of them by the hand and dragged them along with her. Well really, the two boys simply let her drag them along. Tohru looked back at them and smiled; a smile which both boys returned.

And with the two boys being pulled along by Tohru, in this fashion the trio made their way to school.

--------------------------

Author Notes: Yes, another chapter done! It's me Kyo again. I had major writer's block about halfway through this one, so I'd like to thank Ayame for helping me think of something to write! The idea to lock up Shigure in his own office was pure brilliance! Well, to me it was anyways. Ayame, thanks, but know this: I still hate you. Getting back to the point…All right, I **do** admit it. I suck at writing romance scenes. Or just romance stories in general. So anyone who wanted it to be "fluffier" or thought it was too quick…Sorry! I just freeze up at scenes like that. Kinda dumb, actually, since I'm writing a mostly romance fanfic…Okay…I'm a loser. But hopefully I'll get better as I go…I'm working on it. And same as before: I don't need reviews to feel good about the story, but if you want to go ahead, and corrections are always welcome.


	3. Do you have anything special in mind?

Disclaimer: Oh, y'know what? I just realized something, and it's already the third chapter, how sad. Anyways, I realized…I do own the plot! Yes, I own something! Aw but damn I still don't own Fruits Basket. Takaya-sensei how could you be as cruel as to not let me own it…?

Chapter 3: **Do you have anything special in mind?**

--------------------------

And with the two boys being pulled along by Tohru, in this fashion the trio made their way to school.

Tohru chatted incessantly about school the entire way there. Kyo and Yuki just listened, still being dragged along by this energetic girl.

As the school came into view, Tohru stopped and let go of their hands. She looked back at the two boys, but her gaze remained on Yuki. She gave him a small smile and then walked away, going to look for her friends Uo and Hana.

Yuki and Kyo began walking toward the school after Tohru, trying to ignore each other as best they could.

Kyo was slightly annoyed that Tohru had focused more attention on Yuki, but refused to show how he really felt in front of the rat.

The boy in question glanced at Kyo, who appeared to be deep in thought. Yuki blinked in surprise. He hadn't known the cat was **capable** of thought processing.

The two boys arrived at school and went to their classroom. Surprisingly neither boy had exchanged a word since breakfast.

Tohru looked up from talking to Hana and Uo and walked over to Yuki. "Sohma-kun…I told Uo-chan and Hana-chan…about us." She confessed. "Is that…all right?" She asked timidly.

Yuki blinked in surprise. "Yes, it's fine Honda-san." He told her.

Tohru sighed in relief. "Oh good; I'm so glad." She said.

Yuki nodded, though he could feel the stares of Uo and Hana driving into his back. He tried to ignore it as best he could, though he knew they would talk to him tomorrow.

Then the bell rang for class to start, and everyone sat down and looked at the teacher as she began to teach.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

Shigure nodded into the phone. "Yes that's right Aaya! Yuki-kun and Kitty-kun locked me up in my own office! And for no good reason either!" He complained to his best friend.

Ayame, the snake, sighed. "Gure-san, my lover, I sympathize with you. I'm ashamed to know that my dear Otouto-kun did that to you. As for Kyonkichi-kun, well, that's no surprise." He told Shigure over the phone.

Shigure smirked, looking rather evil. "So, Aaya, I decided to go against my morals and get revenge on them." He remarked.

Ayame squealed. "Ooh Gure-san that's a wonderful idea! Do you have anything special in mind?" He asked eagerly.

Shigure laughed. "Why of course Aaya! I need your help especially for this. Do you mind if I borrow two dresses from your store?" He questioned.

Ayame didn't even need to think about it. "Why yes, absolutely Gure-san! What dresses did you have in mind?"

Shigure considered it. "Hmm…I think…A French maid outfit and a nurse outfit." He answered.

Ayame squealed again. "Oh that is simply delightful! Two of the most popular designs in my store! Gure-san, you have exquisite taste!" He complimented the dog.

Shigure laughed. "I know I do Aaya! That's why you love me!" He grinned.

"So, do you want me to deliver those dresses to your house as soon as possible?" Ayame inquired.

Shigure nodded vigorously. "Please and thank you Aaya! Kyonkichi-kun and Yuki-kun will be so pleased! You can even help me carry out the whole plan!"

Ayame blinked. "And just what exactly do you have in mind Gure-san?" He asked curiously.

You could practically see Shigure's smirk on the other end of the phone. "Well…Late at night, when both Kyo and Yuki are both sound asleep…we shall put your marvelous outfits on them. Then we will take pictures of them…"

Shigure paused for a moment to cough into his hand. "Pictures of them…in odd positions…" He explained.

Ayame giggled. "Ooh Gure-san you are so evil…It's delicious." He said, shivers running up and down his spine.

Shigure laughed. "I know I am Aaya. That's another reason you love me." He teased him.

The two bid each other farewell with Ayame's promise to visit later that night, and Shigure hung up the phone, leaning back in his chair and interlacing his fingers. "This should be interesting…" He murmured.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

As the bell rang to signify the end of school, everyone stood up and bowed to the teacher, then left the classroom quickly.

Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo stood by the door, waiting for the rest of their classmates to file out.

This took several minutes since random girls from Yuki's fan club kept running up to him and declaring their love, making Tohru wonder what would happen if the fan girls ever learned about her and Yuki.

Of course, it wasn't just Yuki. Kyo had his fair share of girls from his own fan club telling him they loved him. Kyo just ignored them though. The only girl he wanted was right next to him, and he could never have her.

Tohru grabbed Yuki's hand nervously, and when Kyo saw that he recoiled slightly from them, though the couple didn't notice.

When the fan girls had finally stopped approaching, and the doorway was finally open, the three roommates left the classroom.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

Kyo blinked up at the sky as they arrived outside. Clouds were rolling in, but they didn't look like rain clouds. Well at least that was **something** to be grateful for.

He looked over at Yuki and Tohru, who were still holding hands. Kyo felt his face flush, and he turned away from them quickly.

Tohru looked at Kyo in worry. "Kyo-kun…Umm…are you…ok?" She asked. "You've been acting…different."

Kyo flinched involuntarily and turned back to look at Tohru. "Keep outta my business, all right?" He shouted at her without thinking, and then instantly regretted his words.

Tohru looked hurt, and Yuki stared at Kyo, a thunderous expression on his face.

"Why do you always take out your anger on her?" The rat asked the cat angrily.

Kyo glared at Yuki. "Shut up! That's enough outta you! Today's the day! I'm finally gonna beat you in a fight!" He shouted.

Yuki looked away. "Don't you ever get tired of saying that?" He asked.

Kyo raised his arm and pointed at Yuki. "No! I will beat you!" He repeated angrily.

Yuki kept his gaze on Kyo. "…Fine. Fight me if you must." He said quietly. He looked at Tohru for a moment. "Honda-san, you should stay back." He warned her.

Tohru nodded and stayed a distance away from Kyo and Yuki. She didn't like it when they fought, but it seemed like there was no talking Kyo out of it.

Kyo ran at Yuki, swinging his fist. Yuki stepped to the side quickly, and Kyo ran past.

Yuki turned around to look at the orange-haired boy. "What happened? I thought you wanted to fight. Why did you turn your back on me?" Yuki asked calmly.

Kyo turned around to face Yuki. "Shut up you Pretty Boy! Fight me! Don't just dodge like you're better than me!" He growled, running at Yuki once more.

Yuki dodged his fist, and then kicked out at Kyo, hitting him in the stomach. Kyo took the hit at full force and went flying, landing on his back a few feet away.

He jumped to his feet, swaying slightly. "That was just a…a cheap shot." Kyo mumbled. He winced as some blood came out of his mouth, and Kyo realized he had bitten his tongue. He wiped the blood away and fell to his knees, his hands resting against the ground. "Come on…don't shtop there. Bring it!" Kyo shouted at Yuki, staring at the ground.

Yuki crossed his arms. "I don't hit someone when their down. Stand up and I might just do what you want." He told Kyo.

Kyo stood up, slower then before. "There, I'm shtanding. Now fight me!" He yelled, his words slurring slightly.

Yuki walked toward Kyo. "We just did this, but if you insist." He punched Kyo's jaw, and Kyo let out a grunt of pain before kicking out at Yuki, who once again dodged. Yuki punched Kyo again, who fell to the ground, semi-unconscious.

Yuki straightened his tie and stared down at Kyo. "Stupid Cat." He said disdainfully.

Tohru was panicking in the background. She had watched the whole fight, and now she felt guilty about not trying to stop them, even though Yuki had told her to stay back.

But the fight was over now, and she ran over to Yuki and Kyo.

"Sohma-kun, are you all right?" She asked.

Yuki nodded, and Tohru knelt down next to Kyo. She shook him slightly. "Kyo-kun…Kyo-kun are you all right?" She asked anxiously.

Kyo groaned slightly and rolled over, looking at Tohru. "Yeah…I'm…ok." He said weakly.

Tohru still looked worried though. "Kyo-kun…you're bleeding." She said softly.

Kyo raised his hand to his mouth. Sure enough, there was still blood from when he had bitten his tongue.

He wiped the blood on his pants quickly. "No, really, I'm ok Tohru." He told her, getting to his feet.

Tohru stood up with him. "If you say so Kyo-kun." She whispered, and then looked away. She was very quiet now, and seemed depressed.

Kyo wasn't sure what to say at that point, so he did the only thing he could do: Walk away like he didn't care.

Tohru looked up and watched him go before Yuki went over to her. "Honda-san…" He said slowly.

Tohru shifted her gaze to Yuki and wiped her eyes as tears began to well up in them. "I'm sorry Sohma-kun, for acting like this. It just worries me when you and Kyo-kun fight. And Kyo-kun always loses…so I'm afraid of how he might feel." She explained.

Yuki hugged her as best he could without transforming. "You don't have to be sorry. It's just something the cat and the rat always have to go through…" He kissed her on the cheek gently and let go of her.

Tohru reached for Yuki's hand, and Yuki held onto Tohru's hand gently, and together both of them began to walk after Kyo slowly.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

When the couple caught up to Kyo, the temperamental boy ignored them completely.

Tohru looked at Kyo, her eyes wide and curious. He really was acting different today. Had something happened?

Tohru continued to stare at Kyo until he finally got nervous and glanced over at Tohru. "Something wrong?" He asked her.

Tohru shook her head quickly. "No Kyo-kun, it's just…something's different…" She said, and then started trailing off.

Kyo blinked and opened his mouth to say something when Tohru cut him off.

"I get it Kyo-kun!" She exclaimed. "You don't have to be afraid to tell me!" She told him.

Kyo looked at her in shock. "Wha-?" He asked stupidly.

Tohru smiled earnestly. "You're in love with someone, aren't you Kyo-kun?"

At this both Kyo's and Yuki's eyes widened, though Tohru didn't notice.

"So who is it Kyo-kun? Who did you fall in love with?" Tohru asked him.

--------------------------

Author notes: Yes, a cliffhanger, so there. Will the truth be revealed to Tohru? Ah who cares…Wait! Don't hurt me if you do care! I promise I'll update and give a worthy answer! Well I'll update eventually. Right now I just kinda gotta write the chapter…Anyways…I got writer's block at the **beginning **of the chapter this time, so my thanks to: Ayame, once again! So thanks, Ayame, for helping me write. By the way, I still hate you. I probably will until I die, just like I'll hate your brother. Oh well, you'll live. Probably. Either way, Ayame's best idea had to be Shigure's revenge. And it was his idea to leave that cliffhanger, so if it pissed you off, kill him, not me. Reviews welcome, all that crap…See you next chapter…


	4. You two are so clueless

Disclaimer: I own Volumes 2 and 13 of Fruits Basket. Then again, so does half the world. But Takaya-sensei made the series, and therefore she gets all the money by copyright. That's not fair at all.

Chapter 4: **You two are so clueless**

--------------------------

"So who is it Kyo-kun? Who did you fall in love with?" Tohru asked him.

Kyo stared at her. He could always tell her that she was the one, but the boy also knew she would reject him since she was with Yuki. And that would hurt more then anything. So the only thing he could do was…

Lie.

Kyo shook his head slightly. "No, Tohru, I didn't fall in love with anyone. Sorry if I'm acting weird…I guess…I guess I just have a lot of other stuff on my mind." He tried to tell her.

Yuki smirked slightly. "Small mind that it is."

Kyo's crimson eyes flashed. "YA DAMN RAT!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tohru laughed quietly. Even though Kyo had fought with Yuki earlier, it just hadn't been the same. Now it seemed that Kyo really **was** back to his old self. That thought filled Tohru with relief. She really had been worried about him.

Kyo looked at Tohru in confusion, surprised at her reaction.

Tohru stopped laughing and looked at Kyo, smiling slightly. "You know, I should apologize. I guess I…made a big deal out of nothing, didn't I?" She giggled nervously. "But in a strange way, I'm glad that all of this happened the way it did. Um, not to say I'm glad if you were feeling upset or anything, Kyo-kun, it's just, I'm glad to know that you don't feel you have to hide it if there's something that's bothering you. It's ok for you to let your guard down when we're together if you want. And I promise the next time it looks like you have something on your mind, I won't say a word about it! Oh wait, no, that sounded weird. I don't mean I won't try to help you, if I can, I just mean I won't make a big deal because I'm worried something's changed between us."

"Nothing's changed…" Kyo told her, once more calm.

Yuki nodded, agreeing with Kyo's words.

Kyo glanced at Yuki before continuing, and the rat began to speak at the same time Kyo did.

"The only thing that really changed is that that **now** I hate **him** more then ever." They said simultaneously, each pointing a finger at the other.

Dead silence followed that statement.

"OH YA THINK SO?" Kyo shouted at Yuki.

"And so do you, apparently." Yuki shot back.

"Well for your information I already hated you more than anything in the world!"

"That's funny, I feel the same way."

Kyo grabbed Yuki by his collar, and Tohru watched them in shock before starting to laugh once more.

Yuki and Kyo turned to look at her in surprise, and Kyo let go of Yuki's collar and stepped back. Both boys averted their gaze from Tohru. Yuki began to straighten his shirt and Kyo started cracking his knuckles.

Tohru kept laughing. _Well that's good. Everything's back to normal again. Though, I guess it really is weird to be glad that their fighting again, just like they used to._ She thought to herself.

Kyo and Yuki both looked at her again, their gazes soft.

"Well it looks like it's getting late. We should be heading back." Yuki said, looking up at the sky. School had been over for quite some time now, and the sun was already sinking. Shigure wasn't going to be very happy with them. For more reasons then the one they were thinking of.

"Yeah…" Kyo muttered in consent.

"Ok!" Tohru said happily.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

The three teens were still a distance away from Shigure's house when the sun vanished on the horizon. "Do you think Shigure-san will mad at us?" Tohru asked worriedly, not remembering that Yuki and Kyo still thought Shigure was locked in his office, and hopefully dead.

Yuki and Kyo began to reply when a voice to the right of them spoke out, scaring Tohru senseless and making Yuki turn around to look, while Kyo fell over out of shock.

"Well that depends, do **you** think he'd be angry?"

Yuki walked toward the voice just as Kyo stood up. The result left Yuki resting a hand against the right side of his cheek and grimacing while Kyo grabbed his head in pain. They had crashed into each other, enough said.

Tohru looked from Yuki to Kyo, ready to panic, when the voice spoke up again.

"You two are so clueless. Tohru-kun, they'll be fine, don't worry."

Tohru's eyes widened in confusion. "Who…Who are you?" She asked. _How do they know my name?_

"Oh, I'm hurt Tohru-kun. Don't you recognize me?" The voice had a definite pouting edge to it now.

Kyo took his hands away from his head. "You damn dog. Don't scare her like that!" He shouted at the voice.

The voice got closer. "Kyo-kun, you're so cruel to me…Besides, she wasn't the one who fell over." The voice began to take a form, and soon Shigure was standing in front of them.

Kyo glared at Shigure. "Yeah well **you're** the one who warns us about stalkers and crap like that! A guy's bound to get paranoid after a while!" He yelled.

Shigure covered his mouth to hide a laugh. "Aww is Kitty-kun angry at me now?" He asked, taking his hand away from his mouth and looking positively smug at that point.

Cat ears appeared on Kyo's head. "OF COURSE I'M ANGRY AT YOU DAMMIT! YOU PISS ME OFF ALMOST AS MUCH AS THE RAT DOES!"

Yuki stepped in at that point. "Cat, shut up. And you…" He said, looking at Shigure. "You're an idiot."

Kyo glowered at Yuki's telling him to shut up, but he complied anyways.

Shigure covered his face and started crying. "Yuki-kun, you're so cold. You're even meaner then Kyo-chan is." He whimpered.

Yuki concurred. "That's right. I'm an evil person."

Shigure nodded, still crying, and Tohru ran over to him. "Shigure-san, are you ok?" She asked, hovering near him. Shigure just kept crying, making Kyo and Yuki roll their eyes. What a baby.

Tohru looked at Yuki and Kyo in worry. "Um…Can you both please try to help him? I have to get dinner started…" She said, looking in the direction of the house.

At her words Shigure straightened up, miraculously done crying. In fact, his face didn't even give the impression that he **had** been crying. "Oh Tohru-kun dinner sounds wonderful!" He exclaimed.

Tohru blinked in surprise. "Ah, yes, I'll go…" She trailed off, walking toward the house.

Shigure gave a Yuki a meaningful glance - one that Yuki knew meant "_Stay here_." So, as tempted as the boy was to go after Tohru, he waited, leaving the job to Kyo.

After all, Shigure might have been teasing them earlier, but there were still weirdoes around.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

Once Tohru and Kyo were gone, Yuki looked at Shigure. "So, I see you're as good a faker as ever." He said coolly.

Shigure raised his hands in protest. "Yuki-kun, I resent that. I was merely trying to get some pity. Honestly you young people don't know how to treat your elders, Tohru-kun aside." He said, pulling a fan from his kimono and fanning himself.

Yuki looked away. "You hardly qualify as an elder, the way you act. Anyways, why did you want to talk to me?" He asked.

Shigure instantly turned serious and put the fan away. "It's about you and Tohru-kun. You're together, aren't you?" He asked.

Yuki stiffened and didn't reply. He couldn't. He was worried now. If Shigure knew, what did that mean for him and Tohru? Would they have to break up? What if Akito found out? At these thoughts Yuki cringed.

Shigure, noticing Yuki's reaction, shook his head slightly. "No Yuki, I won't tell Akito-san, don't worry." He tried to reassure the boy.

Yuki blinked at Shigure, his violet eyes wide. "So you know…?" He asked. His voice was almost inaudible.

Shigure nodded slightly. "Yes, I do. And a promise is a promise. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

Yuki smiled slightly. "Thank you Shigure. As for telling…I don't mind who you tell, as long as you don't tell Akito." He stated.

Shigure got a devilish look in his eyes. He was allowed to tell anyone he wanted? That had possibilities…

Yuki couldn't help but feel suspicion toward Shigure. What was he planning this time? _Maybe,_ Yuki thought, _I shouldn't have been so loose with my words._ But it was too late now, the damage had been done.

The devilish look that had appeared in Shigure's eyes seemed to vanish as quickly as it had come. "I told you not to worry Yuki-kun. You can trust me." He smiled.

Yuki looked away. "Trusting you is ones of the last things I could ever do." He muttered.

Shigure's bottom lip trembled, but when it had no effect on his younger cousin Shigure abruptly stopped. "Fine Yuki…" He pouted.

Yuki ignored him. "I'm going to the house. Are you coming, or staying out here?" He asked, looking in the direction of his home.

Shigure began walking. "I'm coming, of course." He said, sounding as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Yuki grimaced. Shigure would never change; no doubt about it. He walked after Shigure, letting his mind wander.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

Kyo stood next to Tohru as she made dinner. "So what are ya making?" He asked her.

Tohru smiled at him. "Miso soup, onigiri, and cod." She told him.

Kyo nodded. "Sounds good to me." He remarked with a shrug, staring at the food on the counter.

Tohru smiled again and went back to concentrating on dinner.

Kyo, figuring it'd be best if she wasn't distracted by him, left the room. He went upstairs, going into his room and lying down on the bed.

He stared up at his ceiling, not actually focusing on it. All his thoughts were focused on Tohru.

_I love her. Dammit I love her._ The cat thought to himself. _But I **can't** love her. She's with that damn Yuki. I never had a chance with her anyways. It was obvious she could do better then me. And if she's happy…with Yuki…I won't get in the way. I'll cooperate with her._

Suddenly Kyo sat up and ran his hands through his hair. An idea had just occurred to him.

"I love Tohru. But what if I tell myself I don't love her?" Kyo asked himself, covering his face with his hands.

--------------------------

Author Notes: Done, once more. Anyone think the cat's idea will work? Hell, even I don't know. And back to my whole point…I bet some of you noticed a few of the scenes in this chapter were taken from the manga/anime. So if a lot of it looks familiar, that's just because I liked the dialogue that was used in those scenes before, so I used 'em too. Hey, I have a disclaimer, so I ain't stealing, right? I actually typed up this chapter **without** Ayame's help. Go me. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I got some great ideas from them. I decided I like reviews, so review dammit! See ya next time.


	5. Yeah, tomorrow

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket…Y'know what? I'm sick of putting up the disclaimer. It's **obvious** I don't own Fruits Basket, because if I did, the series would **really** suck.

But what if I did own it…?

-Starts thinking-

_Alternate Reality_

_-Jumps on top of table-_

_HAHA! I OWN FRUITS BASKET!_

_-Lawyers come and drag me away-_

_NO, WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT DAMMIT!_

-Comes back to reality-

Yeah…Ok fine I **don't** own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 5: **Yeah, tomorrow…**

--------------------------

"I love Tohru. But what if I tell myself I don't love her?" Kyo asked himself, covering his face with his hands.

Kyo thought it over carefully. _Well I can always try…_He mused silently, taking his hand away from his face.

But before the boy could begin to tell himself that, memories came rushing in. Kyo tried to suppress them, but they just kept coming. It was everything. Just flashes of memories, all coming together.

Kyo closed his eyes and covered his ears, even though it did nothing to stop the flow of memories.

"Make it stop. Just make it…stop." He whispered, wishing the memories had ears. "I don't want…to remember any of this. I just want to…forget it all."

At this point the memories became so intense that Kyo felt he had to review every memory.

"You win…I'll listen." Kyo said; sounding resigned.

He opened his eyes slowly and lay back down on the bed, letting the memories consume him.

The first memories were memories from his childhood.

"My life is miserable because I was born the cat. And it's the rat's fault. I shouldn't have been born. I cause everyone close to me pain. My mother…it's my fault she died. Akito's right. **I** killed her." He stared at the ceiling blankly, his face expressionless.

At that point the next wave of memories came.

"I'm a murderer…I had already killed my own mother…and then I killed the most…important person in her life…It's…good…that I never said anything…Dammit…I really do deserve to die…"

Flashbacks of that memory flooded through his mind.

_Kyo stared at the woman in front of him. The car was coming, and he was close enough to reach out for her and take her to safety. But he didn't. He was afraid he would transform if he grabbed her. So the car hit her. After, he kneeled in front of her. She was dead, and he had killed her. He stared at her, and as he did he thought he heard her say something. He leaned closer, hoping, but all he heard was "I won't forgive you." His heart skipped a beat, and at that point he ran. He ran to the only person he thought would understand. He ran to Kazuma._

Kyo shook his head violently. "No…anything but that memory…" Tears ran down his face, but he wiped them away quickly.

More recent memories came quickly, though Kyo still tried to block them out again.

"When I first met Tohru…I didn't even understand how I felt about her. I didn't…hate her…even though it came across as I did…But I don't…know when I came to love her either…Well…it doesn't matter now…Her happiness…is all that matters to me. And she's…happy with Yuki. He loves her…and she loves him. But I would still…die for her any day."

Kyo sat up. "None of that is proof that I don't love her…I need to focus on that…"

So, with the memories finally gone, Kyo hoped with all his might that his plan **would** work, and began trying to convince himself he didn't love Tohru.

"I just…won't love her anymore. I can't. I refuse to. Loving her doesn't help me at all, it just hurts. I don't love her, I don't."

Kyo then proceeded to repeat that to himself silently, not even noticing when his door opened and Tohru stood there looking at him.

Tohru blinked at Kyo's serious expression. "Kyo-kun…?" She asked timidly.

Kyo snapped back to reality and looked straight at Tohru.

Suddenly everything the boy had just told himself about not loving this girl in front of him shattered, and Kyo shook his head at Tohru.

"No, I'm fine, sorry. I'm just…" He searched his mind for a reason. "Hungry." He explained lamely, knowing it was a bad excuse

Tohru looked worried. "Well I made dinner…Do you want to come eat?" She asked him.

Kyo nodded curtly. "Yeah, I think I'll do that." He told her.

Without waiting for a reply, he stood up abruptly and walked downstairs, leaving a very confused Tohru in his room.

Quickly, though, Tohru left the room too.

As Tohru closed the door to Kyo's room, someone stirred in Kyo's closet. They had sat there the whole time, and heard Kyo's entire confession.

They raised their head, opening their eyes.

"I had…no idea…." They murmured to themselves, their voice solemn.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

Waiting for Tohru to come downstairs, Kyo began to realize what had happened.

_No matter how many times I tell myself I don't love her…Whenever I see her it starts all over again .It doesn't matter what I say…I just can't bring myself not to love her._ He thought to himself grimly.

Kyo leaned against the wall and listened for Tohru's footsteps to come down the stairs. He was waiting for her, mostly because he didn't want to be alone with Yuki and Shigure.

Kyo straightened as he finally heard Tohru's footsteps, and the girl appeared downstairs moments later.

Tohru blinked as she saw Kyo. "Oh, Kyo-kun, I thought you would have started eating by now." She murmured, still sounding worried.

Kyo shrugged. "I guess it isn't much of a meal without the one who made it." He told her.

Tohru blushed slightly. "Thank you Kyo-kun…"

Kyo looked away, his face bright red. "I-It was nothing!" He said, instantly becoming defensive and looking back at her.

Tohru giggled. "You're so sweet Kyo-kun. I'm glad we're friends." She remarked.

Kyo nodded slightly. "Yeah…friends…" He said, now looking at the ground.

The boy then looked up at Tohru, his eyes soft.

"Y'know Tohru I…I…" He faltered, but Tohru just kept looking up at him, confusion in her eyes.

"Kyo-kun, did you need to talk to me?" She questioned.

Kyo ran his hands through hair. "Well, yeah, actually. I wanted to tell you…" He broke off again and looked down at the ground, much to Tohru's dismay.

"Kyo-kun, what is it? You don't need to be afraid to tell me anything. I'll listen, no matter what." She promised him.

The cursed boy looked back at her again. "Tohru, it's just…"

On impulse, Kyo leaned down and kissed Tohru on the cheek, causing the girl to blush even more then she had five minutes ago. "K-K-Kyo-kun!" She exclaimed.

Tohru's first thought was to tell Kyo about Yuki and her, but then something also wanted her to keep quiet. It would upset her too much if Kyo got hurt because of it. Besides, she wasn't entirely sure what Kyo had meant by it.

Kyo put a finger to her lips and looked into her eyes. "It's ok, I already know about you and Yuki." He told her. "This will just be our secret, ok?" He asked her.

Tohru stared at him in shock and nodded silently, and Kyo smiled slightly and began walking away. Before he went into the other room, he looked back at Tohru.

"Just so you know…I won't do anything to get between you and the rat. I'll always be your friend though, so I'll always be there when you need help." He said solemnly.

Tohru nodded again, and Kyo left the room, leaving Tohru standing there, still very confused.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

Kyo sat down at the table, completely ignoring Shigure and Yuki.

Soon after, Tohru came in and took a seat as well, looking at all three of them.

"So how was school today?" Shigure asked them, trying to break the silence.

Yuki and Kyo didn't answer, but Tohru beamed. "It was great Shigure-san!" She said happily.

"Well that's good to know Tohru-kun. I'm glad someone doesn't mind telling me about their day." He remarked with a meaningful glance at the two boys.

Tohru followed Shigure's gaze and giggled quietly. "I'm sure Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun are just tired." She told Shigure.

Shigure closed his eyes and shook his head sadly. "Perhaps, but they are still so cold to me…" He whimpered.

Tohru giggled again. "Sohma-kun, Kyo-kun, how was your day?" She asked them.

Yuki blinked. "It was fine Honda-san." He said politely.

Kyo shrugged. "I hate school." He muttered.

Yuki shot Kyo a glance, which Kyo returned angrily.

Tohru looked between them nervously. "Uh, um…" She said faintly, not having the heart to stop any fight that might break out.

Somehow, Kyo and Yuki both heard Tohru's small voice, and, knowing she wouldn't want them to fight, both boys began ignoring each other and went back to eating.

Shigure nibbled on his food quietly. "Of course, Yuki-kun and Kitty-kun completely ignore me and only respond to Tohru-kun…" He complained to himself.

Kyo slammed his fist down on the table. "And what's that supposed to mean you stupid pervert?" He asked angrily.

Shigure pulled out his fan and waved it around. "It didn't mean anything Kyo-chan. I wish you wouldn't jump to conclusions." He pouted.

Kyo ignored Shigure and finished eating quickly, getting up from the table. "Thanks for the food…" He said before going to lie down on the couch and turning the television on, his attention all seemingly focused on the screen.

Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure all looked over at Kyo, but not one of them said a word about his strange behavior.

The orange-haired boy just continued to ignore them, still apparently not interesting in watching anything but whatever was on T.V.

Shigure was the next one to finish eating. "A wonderful meal, as always Tohru-kun. But now, I must get back to work." He told her as he stood up, and then went to his office.

Several minutes later, Yuki had finished eating as well. He looked at Tohru and smiled slightly.

The girl smiled back, and the two were silent for a moment. Then Tohru edged closer to Yuki and leaned her head on his shoulder, causing Yuki to turn slightly red, but he remained calm.

"I love you Honda-san." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Sohma-kun." Tohru replied quietly.

The two continued to sit there, quietly content, until Yuki looked down at Tohru.

"Honda-san, don't you have work tomorrow?" He asked her.

Tohru nodded silently, still leaning against him.

Yuki looked worried. "You should get some sleep then. It's getting late, and we have school tomorrow. You might be too tired to work if you don't get enough rest." He warned her.

Tohru sat up slowly. "I know Sohma-kun; I'm going to sleep soon. But right now I have to clean the dishes and the kitchen…it shouldn't take too long though. But you, Sohma-kun, you should get some sleep too." She said.

Yuki was warmed by Tohru's concern for him, and part of him agreed with her. He did need sleep; he already couldn't wake up in the morning when he **did** get enough rest.

He nodded slightly, then leaned over and kissed Tohru on the cheek before standing up, making the girl blush.

"Good night Honda-san." He told her.

"Sleep well Sohma-kun." Tohru responded, and Yuki left the room, going upstairs to his own room and falling asleep quickly.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

Tohru stayed where she was, occasionally glancing over at Kyo. His actions had puzzled her, and she wondered what he had meant by his words.

The fact that both Kyo and Yuki had kissed her on the cheek only caused the girl to blush harder.

_What was Kyo-kun trying to say to me? Was he just being nice? I'm sure that's all it was, of course. Kyo-kun is just too good a person. I'm glad he's my friend, it's more then I deserve._ Tohru thought to herself.

Abruptly Kyo turned the T.V off and got up from the couch. He looked at Tohru for a second, and then looked away. "I'm going to bed, ok?" He stated.

Tohru looked surprised, but nodded. "All right Kyo-kun. I'll see you in the morning." She said sweetly.

Kyo looked at the ground. "Yeah, tomorrow…" He said slowly. It was hard for him to keep looking anywhere but at Tohru.

Tohru smiled at him and stood up. "Good night Kyo-kun." She said, grabbing the dishes and going into the kitchen.

Kyo watched her leave silently and then began dragging himself upstairs with effort.

Once in his room, Kyo laid down on the bed, quickly drifting into a sound but uneasy sleep.

And once more, someone stirred in Kyo's closet. As soon as they were sure Kyo was asleep, they opened the closet door slowly and snuck out of his room.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

The one who had been hiding in Kyo's closet went downstairs, walking into the kitchen. Everything was dark now, meaning that Tohru had gone to sleep for the night. Passing through the kitchen, they arrived in front of Shigure's office.

Shigure raised his head as he heard a knock at his door. "Come in." He called quietly.

The door opened, and Shigure smiled. "Well it's nice to see you again." He said fondly to the figure standing in the doorway.

--------------------------

Author Notes: Uh…this kinda took a long time…Sorry. Well all this chapter did was focus on the cat pretty much…In a way it was a kinda filler chapter. I mean, it had a point…I think. And some fluff, I guess. Poor Tohru, she's so confused (and clueless, sadly). But anyways, who d'ya think was hiding in the closet? I find it kinda obvious…but then again I'm writing it and knew the instant I wrote those scenes. Right, my point…Review! I'll update eventually. Heh, Chapter 6 coming…Wow already Chapter 6…Chapter 1 was so long ago…


	6. Are you going to tell him later?

Disclaimer: So the lawyers ratted me out last time, and I had to admit it: I **don't** own Fruits Basket. And I still don't. But I **will** keep trying. One day. One day.

Chapter 6: **Are you going to tell him later?**

--------------------------

The door opened, and Shigure smiled. "Well it's nice to see you again." He said fondly to the figure standing in the doorway.

As the person came forward, their features were thrown into sharp relief, revealing silver hair and pale green eyes.

"Gure-san." Ayame smiled, though his voice sounded ragged.

Shigure looked at his best friend in confusion. "Is something wrong Aaya?" He asked.

Ayame shook his head. "No Gure-san, it's nothing like that. And I brought the dresses, just like you asked of me…but I think we should wait awhile." He explained.

Shigure stared at Ayame in shock. This did not sound like the Ayame he knew **at all**. "Aaya, are you **sure** nothing's wrong?" He asked again.

Ayame nodded. "I'm positive, beloved Gure-san. I just think we should wait. Perhaps tomorrow…" He trailed off, looking into the distance, his face thoughtful.

Shigure blinked, but didn't say anything, letting Ayame think.

Ayame's eyes gleamed, and he looked back at Shigure suddenly. "On second thought, tonight **would** be best." He stated, spreading his arms wide.

The novelist let out a chuckle. "Why the sudden change of heart Aaya?"

With a large smile plastered across his face, the snake of the zodiac bowed. "I merely realized something important. But either way, tonight it is." He told Shigure.

Nodding, Shigure stood up. "All right, if you say so." He remarked, walking past Ayame and out the door.

Ayame followed him into the hallway, all signs of his doubt from before now gone. _I thought it would be best if Kyonkichi was left alone after hearing what he said, but it's possible he could sink into depression because of it. Doing this could be the only way to cure him._ Ayame smirked. _Besides, it should be fun. Well, for Gure-san and me anyways._

Shigure looked back at Ayame. "So, where did you put your marvelous dresses?" He inquired.

Ayame brightened. "Why, I put them in Kitty-kun's closet!" He exclaimed.

Shigure covered his mouth to hide a laugh. "I guess Kyo-chan will be in for an unpleasant surprise. Especially since he could have had the chance to get rid of the dresses, had he been bright enough to look in his own closet." He said in mock sadness, making it out like he could do nothing to help Kyo's seemingly extensive brain damage. At least, that's how Shigure saw it.

Ayame nodded, and suddenly Shigure pulled an object out of nowhere. Well, he had pulled it out of his kimono, but it didn't matter much.

With a flourish, Shigure thrust the object into the air. "And I have the camera!" He sang happily.

The lens of the camera sparkled as the light caught it, making the camera seem a very evil and foul thing at that moment.

Shigure and Ayame exchanged a glance before going upstairs quietly. With Ayame in the lead, they opened Kyo's door and walked inside.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

Kyo was still asleep on the bed, his breathing much calmer and steadier now.

Ayame put a finger to his lips and slid open Kyo's closet door, removing the dresses from their hooks.

Giving the dresses to Shigure, Ayame left the room and went to Yuki's.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

His brother was sleeping peacefully, his mind untroubled by all the things that continued to haunt Kyo's thoughts.

Slowly and silently, Ayame picked Yuki up and held him in his arms bridal style.

Yuki stirred slightly, but remained asleep, to Ayame's immense relief.

Gently, Ayame brushed away the hair that covered Yuki's face. "My dear Otouto-kun…" He whispered. "I remember the last time you reached out for me, how I pushed you away. I deeply regret that I wasn't there for you. But now, now I promise. I will always be there when you need me." He murmured softly in Yuki's ear.

He seemed to be forgetting that the humiliation he was about to inflict on Yuki would leave deeper scars then soothing words could heal.

But then, not willing to waste anymore time, Ayame left the room, Yuki still cradled in his arms.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

Ayame arrived back in Kyo's room. Yuki was still sleeping, and had even wrapped his arms around Ayame's neck.

Shigure laughed quietly. "Are you going to tell him later?"

Ayame considered it. "I would, but he wouldn't believe me anyways."

Shigure showed Ayame the camera. "Remember this? I have a new saying for tonight, in honor of this momentous occasion."

He held the camera up and took a quick picture of Ayame holding Yuki. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." The dog chuckled.

Ayame let out a soft squeal. "I shall make doubles – no – triples – of that picture!" He exclaimed triumphantly.

Shigure nodded. "But of course Aaya. I'll even give you the negatives, if you want."

At Shigure's words Ayame's eyes shown. "Gure-san, you are too kind to me!"

Shigure beamed. "Not at all, not at all…"

Of course, Shigure had made a fatal mistake.

He hadn't turned the camera flash off.

And both men were oblivious to the fact that the flash from said camera had begun to wake up both Yuki and Kyo.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

Yuki was the first one to awaken. He blinked up at Ayame, still mostly asleep. "Nii-san?" He asked in confusion.

Both Shigure and Ayame stared at Yuki in shock. Neither had expected either boy to wake up.

Thinking quickly, Ayame shook his head. "No Yuki-kun. It's just a dream. You couldn't help but dream of your talented and handsome older brother!" He exclaimed earnestly.

Yuki looked intently at Ayame for a second, and then raised his hand and smacked Ayame in the jaw. "Good. Then if it's a dream I'll have no guilt about hitting you." He said solemnly.

Ayame whimpered. "Otouto-kun that hurt." He whined.

Yuki's eyes stared to close again. "I don't care…" He murmured.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

Sleep hadn't fully claimed Yuki when Kyo sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What the hell was that bright light?" He asked grumpily.

Shigure jumped about a foot in the air and turned to look at Kyo slowly. "Oh…Good morning Kitty-kun."

Kyo gave Shigure a disgruntled glare. "It's not morning you idiot." He pointed at his clock, which read: 11:30 P.M.

Shigure let out a nervous laugh. "Well look at that! It **isn't** morning!"

Kyo stared at Shigure. "You really are stupid. What the hell are you going in my room?" He asked angrily, not even noticing Ayame and Yuki yet.

Shigure thought about it for a short minute. "I just wanted to see my favorite cousin!"

Kyo crosses his arms. "While I was sleeping? You really are a pervert. Go stare at someone else while they sleep." He muttered.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

Kyo's words finally reached Yuki's brain, and the rat grimaced. "What are you doing here stupid cat?" He asked; his eyes still closed.

Kyo jumped off the bed, finally realizing that Yuki and Ayame where in his room. "What the hell do you mean ya damn rat? You're the one in **my** room!" He shouted.

Yuki opened his eyes, once more seeing Ayame's face. "…"

There was a pause that seemed to last several hours, and then Yuki brought his hand down on top of Ayame's head, causing his older brother to drop him to the floor.

Yuki stood up slowly and look around the room, his need for sleep fading quickly. "So, Nii-san, you were lying. This isn't a dream. Now, why am I in the stupid cat's room?" He asked them.

Shigure exchanged a glance with Ayame, who was rubbing his head where Yuki had hit him. "Well…" They both started.

Yuki and Kyo looked at them suspiciously. "Well **what**?" Both demanded.

The two adults stood there for a minute, trying to think of a good excuse.

Shigure was still holding the camera and the dresses, though thankfully for his and Ayame's sake he had hidden them behind his back.

Suddenly Kyo grabbed Shigure by the throat and pulled him in close. "Tell me what you three were doing in my room or I'll knock you through the roof Shigure." The hot-tempered boy threatened.

Shigure closed his eyes in fear. "Please, Kyo-kun, reconsider." He begged pathetically, finding it harder to breathe already.

Kyo kept his grip on Shigure's throat and glanced at Yuki and Ayame.

Yuki seemed like he couldn't care less, but Ayame looked to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

The silence was deafening. Then, with a noise like an angry cat, Kyo released his grasp on Shigure. "If you three leave now I'll forget about killing you." He hissed lowly.

Shigure rubbed his throat and shuffled out of the room silently, Ayame following quickly.

Yuki and Kyo both gave each other an intense glare before Yuki walked out of Kyo's room.

Kyo stood in the middle of the room, still tensed for a fight, before realizing just how tired he was and collapsing on the bed, falling asleep in seconds.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

By the time Yuki left Kyo's room, Ayame and Shigure had disappeared.

Yuki let out a silent sigh and made his way back to his room. _I hope all that commotion didn't wake Honda-san…_ He thought to himself.

The rat opened the door to his own room, laying down and letting sleep claim him once again.

However, downstairs, two people plotted.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

Shigure was giggling madly, which was insane considering the fact that a teenage had just tried to kill him.

"Ooh Aaya wasn't that exciting?" He asked happily. "Kitty-kun tried to kill me!"

"…" Silence exuded from Ayame's mouth.

Shigure continued laughing. "No, don't worry Aaya, I'm not crazy! I'm just a little drunk!" He announced, holding up a bottle of Saké.

Ayame stared at the bottle, though he didn't remember Shigure ever grabbing it.

He continued to look at the bottle and then burst out laughing, sounding just as deranged as Shigure.

The two men continued to laugh hysterically, sounding like brainless morons, before Ayame took the bottle from Shigure, and he too began to enjoy the Saké.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

The next morning, Kyo was the first one awake. As he sat up, memories from last night came back to him, and a loud groan issued from his mouth, followed by a series of curses.

"Those damn bastards are gonna pay for that." He muttered.

What he was referring to was the incident that had occurred the night before in his room, but if he ever learned about the dresses it was well assured that Kyo would send Ayame and Shigure to their graves.

With a fair more amount of complaining, Kyo pushed himself off the bed and began walking downstairs.

With no one else awake, he decided to just watch T.V until someone else, preferable Tohru, came down too.

Well, that had been Kyo's plan, but as he arrived at the foot of the stairs he realized his plan might not actually work.

--------------------------

Author Notes: Well, if anyone noticed, I changed my pen name, so now I go by Ryo. Focusing on the chapter: This one **did** take forever, but I've actually just been working on Chapter 7 at the same time, so the next update should come much faster. One of my friends told me last chapter was too long, so I tried making this chapter a bit shorter. But I want you all to let me know: Do you prefer longer or shorter chapters? I'll base the length of the next chapter on your answers.


	7. Unfortunately?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, ok! Jeez, stop asking me already! If I owned it I wouldn't be writing crappy versions of it!

Chapter 7: 'Unfortunately?'

--------------------------

Well, that had been Kyo's plan, but as he arrived at the foot of the stairs he realized his plan might not actually work.

Ayame and Shigure were strewn across the floor, a number of bottles that had previously contained alcoholic drinks, mainly Saké, lying next to them.

Kyo stared at them both in disgust. It wasn't hard to figure out what had happened.

Obviously Ayame and Shigure had gotten drunk, and from the looks of the rest of the house - which was completely trashed – they had had a party.

The two responsible for the mess were both face down on the floor, completely passed out.

Kyo walked over to them, and without any hesitation, he kicked each of them in the side.

Shigure let out a loud whimper, but Ayame remained silent, and both men were still entirely out of it.

Kyo rubbed the back of his head. "You dumbasses. Now I have to clean up after you two." He complained.

With hardly any effort, he rolled Ayame and Shigure over so their backs were against the floor, instead of their faces.

Shigure and Ayame looked more then worse for wear. Saké was dribbling out of their open mouths, and their clothes were almost falling off their bodies.

Kyo looked at them in pure revulsion. "And they call themselves adults. Getting so drunk that they throw a party and then pass out **isn't** mature." He said out loud.

After staring at them for another minute, Kyo gave up. "I **hate** to admit this, but I can't move you both and clean on my own. I'm **not** waking Tohru up for this, and the rat can't clean. But I can clean better then the rat, and he's…strong." Kyo admitted grudgingly.

"So he can move you both, while I take care of **your** mess. Be grateful you bastards." He finished.

He kicked both of them again, getting no reaction from either, then trudged upstairs, not looking forward to asking Yuki for help.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

Kyo stood in front of Yuki's door.

On top of being the cat's mortal enemy, the rat of the zodiac was also the one who had taken Tohru from Kyo. It was hard going through with this.

But then again, if Tohru ever learned what Ayame and Shigure had done, then Kyo would never forgive himself.

Hesitantly, Kyo reached out, and then knocked on Yuki's door softly.

There was no response from the other side, so Kyo knocked harder.

A faint stir could be heard, but it was obvious Yuki still wasn't awake.

"Damn rat! Wake up!" Kyo shouted through the door quietly.

A groan issues from Yuki's mouth, along with an incoherent mutter that sounded suspiciously like "_Stupid Cat_."

Kyo smirked. "You awake yet girly man? Come downstairs. There's something you need to see." He said curtly, and then walked back downstairs.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

Kyo was surprised to see Shigure standing and wobbling around the room when he arrived back on the first floor.

Shigure blinked as he spotted Kyo. "We-ell Hewwo Kibby-kun!" He managed to get out, stumbling toward the boy.

Kyo stuck his hands out so Shigure couldn't reach him. "Don't touch me or talk to me you shit head." He said angrily, pushing Shigure to the ground, where Ayame was still laying.

Shigure crawled around, too drunk to get back up. "Okies Kibby-kun. I no touchie you." He giggled, barely able to speak.

Kyo just stared at Shigure. "And I thought you didn't act your age before. This is pathetic." He said. Given the circumstances, the cursed cat was acting surprisingly calm.

Then a noise from upstairs grabbed Kyo's attention, and he went to the foot of the stairs to look.

Sure enough, there was Yuki, taking an enormous effort to drag himself downstairs.

In fact, he was only on the second step, and moving at an excruciatingly slow rate.

"Finally you damn rat! I thought you'd never get your ass down here!" Kyo growled.

Yuki looked at Kyo blankly, not by any means awake. "You…you…that is…"

Suddenly Yuki fell against the wall, once more fast asleep.

Cat ears appeared on Kyo's head. "**Wake up dammit!**" He shouted wildly. "Get your ass in gear! Your stupid brother is still here!" He hissed, now quieting down and hoping his shouting hadn't woken Tohru.

At Kyo's words Yuki's eyes flew open. "What did you say?" He asked quickly.

The orange-haired boy suppressed a smirk. "Your brother is here." He repeated.

A look of horror crossed Yuki's face. "Nii-san?" He asked incredulously. "I thought we got rid of him last night."

Kyo shook his head. "Nope. Turns out him and Shigure decided to get drunk and have a party." He muttered.

Yuki pushed his hair back from his forehead. "I see. And we're left to clean up the mess, correct?"

"Yep."

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

Yuki finally arrived downstairs, and the two boys began to work out a plan. "I'll take care of Nii-san and Shigure, and you pick up the mess."

Kyo grimaced, but agreed, and both went to work.

Yuki looked between the two men on the ground, Shigure still crawling around on the ground.

Seeing this, Yuki instantly decided it would be easier to start with Ayame.

He grabbed his brother by his feet and began dragging him toward the door, then slid it open and threw the still-unconscious Ayame outside, not caring much if he was hurt or not.

Kyo ran around the house, picking up the bottles of Saké and other drinks that he just didn't want to know what they were.

Going into the kitchen, Kyo dumped all of it into the trashcan, looking at it with disgust.

"And now I gotta throw the trash out so Tohru doesn't see it." Kyo muttered. "I remember when Shigure told me he never got drunk. Lying asswipe."

Kyo kicked the wall angrily, but his foot felt greater pain then the wall ever would.

Not that the cat actually noticed the injury.

The boy had actually become very good at blocking out pain, thanks to Yuki, though Kyo would never admit it.

Still fuming, Kyo picked up the trashcan and lugged it outside, looking for a place to put it.

What he didn't see what that Yuki has already thrown Ayame out there as well, and so the hot-tempered teen tripped spectacularly over Ayame's almost lifeless body, the trash spilling all over the ground.

"SHIT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, at the same time doing a face plant.

In disgust, Kyo spat out a mouthful of dirt he had almost swallowed. "I hate this!" He screeched, jumping to his feet and breathing heavily.

One, two, three times he kicked Ayame's body. "I almost pity the rat for having you as a brother!" He shouted, and then realized what he had said.

"Almost. I'm just glad you're not mine!"

He moved the trash back into a pile and snatched it up again. "Why'd ya both have to go and destroy the house?" He asked Ayame irritably, not really caring that the snake couldn't answer.

"I mean, you know Tohru's the one who usually cleans up our messes! You should show her more respect! And you might as well show Shigure's house more respect too! I can't believe that idiot did this to his own house! How dumb can you get?"

He was still ranting when Ayame suddenly sat up.

The cursed snake stared at Kyo for a long moment, blinking stupidly. "Kyonkichi?" He asked.

Kyo, who had turned his back to Ayame during the whole speech, broke off and quickly turned around quickly as he heard the older man speak.

"I told you not to call me that!" The orange-haired one exclaimed. Then confusion crossed his face, and he jumped back, dropping the trash on the ground once more. "CRAP! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

Ayame laughed; a laugh that quickly turned into a cough. "Not for long I don't think. My head hurts so very much." He explained.

Kyo rubbed the back of his own head. "But you don't even sound drunk. You sound, y'know, like a not-drunk person." He remarked.

Ayame shrugged slightly. "I've always been one to recover quickly after being drunk. Now I just have to wait for this hangover to end. But one thing that always happens after situations such as these…"

A loud bang occurred and smoke appeared all around. In the middle of the smoke you could see Ayame, now writhing about in snake form.

"I always transform!" He announced happily.

Kyo crouched down next to Ayame. "Yeah, I can tell. Do you even remember what happened last night?" He asked, trying to remain calm.

Ayame moved his head from side to side. "No, not really." He confessed.

Kyo hung his head. "I didn't think so."

Then, with great effort, the younger boy lifted his head. "I just hope you'd be ashamed of yourself if you remembered."

Ayame, still in snake form, raised his slender body up so he could look Kyo in the eyes.

"Kyonkichi, do not make the mistake of thinking I meant disrespect to Tohru-kun, or Gure-san's house." He warned.

Kyo blinked. "How'd you know…? Wait where you listening?" He asked, not sure if he should be angry or surprised.

Ayame bobbed his head up and down and then snaked, pardon the pun, his way up to Kyo, eventually curling himself around Kyo's arm, much to the cat's displeasure.

"What're you doin'?" Kyo asked distastefully.

Ayame continued slithering up Kyo's arm, his scales really rubbing the orange-haired boy the wrong way, no pun intended that time.

In fact, Kyo was thoroughly creeped out by Ayame's odd behavior. "I really hope this is the hangover talking or something." The one of the two present who was **not** drunk muttered.

The silver snake finally finished his journey, and settled comfortably around Kyo's neck. "Kyonkichi, there's no need to worry! Surely you realize a snake cannot walk as fast as a human. In fact, a snake cannot walk at all!"

With a long deep laugh, Ayame promptly blinked his reptilian eyes. "Now, Kyonkichi, take me into the house so I may see what havoc my lover and I have caused."

Kyo shuddered at the fact that he still had the snake around his neck, but he complied anyways.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

Leaving the trash where it was, mostly because it had been forgotten, Kyo slid open the door and stepped into the house. "Ok dumbass, take a real good look at what you did." He demanded.

If reptiles such as snakes were capable of facial expression, you can be sure Ayame would have been making a pouting face similar to Shigure's. "No need for such language." He chided Kyo.

"Just look!" Kyo growled.

Again, once more, you could imagine the hurt expression on Ayame's face, but the snake loosened his grip on Kyo's neck and swept his gaze around the room, comprehending quickly what had gone on.

With a small sigh, Ayame lowered his body back around Kyo's neck. "A tragedy, really." Ayame said sadly. "Such a lovely house, reduced to ruins by a couple of drunken men."

Kyo nodded. "Damn straight." He was quick to agree.

The one cursed by the cat couldn't resist smirking, though the comment about the house reminded him that he still had to clean it.

"Now what the hell are you gonna do while me and the rat take care of this mess and deal with your buddy?" Kyo asked.

Ayame thought about it for but a moment. "Shall I help?" He offered.

"**No.**" The fast reply came, though it wasn't Kyo's voice.

Kyo turned in surprise, stopping quickly as he saw Yuki standing in the doorway.

Yuki stepped forward, keeping his gaze even with Ayame. "Nii-san, I can't say I'm glad to see you right now."

Kyo, realizing Ayame was still wrapped around his neck, quickly ripped the snake off, not exactly gently, and threw him at Yuki.

Yuki, of course, just took a step back, making Ayame fall just short of him and plummet toward the ground.

Ayame had his own fun on the way down to the wooden floor. "Weeeeee!" He sang as he went, then fell quiet as he hit the floor face first.

Kyo and Yuki both stared at Ayame's once more practically lifeless body, the only difference from before being that Ayame was now in snake form.

"So what **should** we do with him?" Kyo asked Yuki.

Yuki didn't even hesitate. "I'd like to burn his body to a crisp, but Shigure might not take very kindly to that at the moment, so for now I say we shove Nii-san in a closet with some clothes for when he changes back. We'll lock the closet of course."

Kyo shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that works. So does that mean Shigure's still awake?" He asked.

Yuki grimaced, picking the silent snake up off the floor. He walked toward the closet and opened it, then threw his brother into the closet before hesitating.

He still hadn't answered Kyo's question, and that was making the other boy more nervous then anything.

"Kyo." Yuki said suddenly.

"Whaaat?" Came the dragged out and irritable reply.

"Give me your shirt."

"WHAT!"

Yuki glanced at Kyo. "Nii-san needs clothes for when he changes back."

"Well yeah but why's it gotta be me! Use your own damn clothes!"

"No."

"Damn rat! Why do I gotta do it!"

"Because I said so."

"**I Hate You.**" Kyo snarled, but he took off his shirt anyways, throwing it at Yuki, who caught it and tossed it into the closet next to Ayame before closing the door and locking it.

"That was my favorite shirt. And now it has to be burned later." Kyo muttered.

Yuki ignored Kyo's complaining. "Back to your question earlier, 'Does that mean Shigure's still awake'…Unfortunately, yes." He replied.

Kyo blinked. "'Unfortunately?'" He echoed questioningly, his curiosity getting the better of his anger for the moment.

The rat nodded. His only explanation was: "You better come see this." Then he turned around the left the room.

Kyo stood there for a moment in total confusion before following Yuki.

Meanwhile Ayame was left to rot in the closet, still in snake form.

-------------L-I-N-E--B-R-E-A-K-------------

Kyo almost ran into Yuki as the latter came to a sudden stop.

"Damn rat what the hell was--?"

Kyo was cut off quickly as Yuki covered the cat's mouth and raised his other hand to point toward the middle of the room.

Now silent, Kyo's gaze followed where Yuki was pointing, and he instantly shut his eyes.

**Unfortunately**, his ears worked just fine.

Let's go over what Kyo saw before he closed his eyes.

Shigure was dancing with a pole in the middle of the room. But not just regular dancing. He was dancing with a pole. And taking off his clothes slowly. His kimono was already around his waist. On top of dancing with said pole, he was also kissing it passionately.

"Aaya please don't ever leave me!" Shigure moaned in between kisses. "If you leave me my life shall be ruined!"

Sadly this was the part Kyo could still hear, along with kissing noises.

"Yuki?" Kyo asked him loudly, getting his words past the boy's hand.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick."'

Yuki quickly took his hand away from Kyo's mouth. "You're not exactly the only one. What are we supposed to do?" He asked. It was to his amazement and relief that Tohru had not woken up yet.

Kyo shrugged. "We could always just kill them both?" He offered, but Yuki shook his head.

"No…it's too suspicious, or else I would."

Kyo's face fell. "Good point."

It had to be the best the two had ever gotten along. Too bad it would probably never happen again.

Suddenly, Shigure stopped what he was doing and stood very still.

Yuki and Kyo stared at him in shock before Shigure opened his mouth.

"Tohru-KUN! COME DOWNSTAIRS PLEASE! IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

_No!_

_Shit!_

Both boys looked up as they heard movement coming from upstairs.

And both knew it was Tohru, and chances were she would be coming downstairs at any moment.

--------------------------

Author Notes: Check out the new pen name…again. Name's Aaron this time around. Yeah, I get bored easy. Criticize my writing all you want, but I just like humor, even if it is sick. And I'm working on a few other stories at the same time, so Chapter 8 might take a little longer, but it will come.


End file.
